


Gansters Dont Cry

by BabyBoyLance



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Bottom Tyler, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Gangster!Tyler, Gangsters dont cry, Gay, Heavy Dirty Soul, M/M, Smoking, Suicide mention, Top Josh, idk what im writing, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyLance/pseuds/BabyBoyLance
Summary: "Smoking is bad for you, you know."The voice came out of no where, making Tyler jump so hard that his shaking hands dropped the cigarette that had been between his lips.AKA the one where Tyler is in deep shit with a gang and Josh has no idea what the hell hes getting into.





	

"Smoking is bad for you, you know."

The voice came out of no where, making Tyler jump so hard that his shaking hands dropped the cigarette that had been between his lips. He lifted his head up, glaring at the stranger as he pressed his boot over the flame with a small crackling sound.

"Makes my life a hell of a lot easier." Tyler informed him, his glare not letting up even as he glanced over the man's features. He was slightly taller, with bright yellow hair that stuck out like a sore thumb against his dark clothing and pretty tattoos. One trailed up his arm in a colourful array of patterns. It made his own back patterns look plain and boring. He was definitely handsome but Tyler doubted he would ever admit that. He wasnt going to fall for a total stranger that made him waste a perfectly good smoke.

"It also cuts that life in half." The stranger answered, glaring back just as harshly. His voice was deep but so much more than just that, Tyler noted.

"Look, man-" Tyler started.

"Its Josh."

"Okay-? Josh, then. Why are you so hell bent on getting me to quit smoking when I dont even know you?" 

Josh stood there for a moment, as if thinking of a million reasons why but having to only choose one. "I dont care if I dont know you." He started before pausing again, making Tyler's head spin with how much the other must be thinking at this point. "I hate seeing people throw their lives away like you're doing." He finally finished. Tyler scoffed.

"Trust me, Im not worth saving."

"But dont you want to be?"

That one caught Tyler off guard. Did he even need saving? Sure he did but this random guy wasnt going to swoop down from the skies and carry him away to some fairytale land. What could one person do?

"No." Tyler lied.

Josh shook his head, reaching out to place his hand around Tyler's wrist, his other hand digging into his pocket. Tyler instictively tugged his hand away, eyes blown wide with what looked like fear. What if this guy had a knife?

"Hey, hey, calm down-" Josh told him, lifting his hands to reveal a pen in his right hand. Thats what he was getting out of his pocket. No knife, no gun, no weapon. His tensed shoulders relaxed. "Im just giving you my number." He said slowly, watching as Tyler calmed down, eyes relaxing.

He surprisingly let him take his wrist this time, scribbling down a few numbers on the back of his hand in red ink before letting go. Tyler didnt know why he allowed it but a gut feeling told him he should.

A small click later from the pen and Josh was already walking away, leaving Tyler in the warm yellow light of the street light. "Call me when you need some saving!" He could almost hear the smile in Josh's voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Tyler mumbled before a tiny smile appeared on his lips. "Superman wanna be!" He yelled after the man before turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction, a new-found feeling blossoming in his chest.

\---

Tyler was quick to unlock his apartment door, the paranoia of not being able to unlock it fast enough burying itself in his head. Thats how it was when you were on the run, constant worrying that the last thing you're going to feel is the cold metal of a gun pressing against the back of your head.

The light was on as quickly as possible, making anyone else in the room visable to the gang member. Thankfully, there was no one else to make visable.

He sighed, pushing himself from the door after locking it. He was just happy to finally be home. The streets were always so stressful especially since the cops wouldnt get off his damn back. They didnt know his past but profiling was huge in Detroit. If you had some dark tattoos, a cop was bound to give you random searches for illegal drugs or something. He already told himself he would never kill another person again. He hated the sight of blood anyway.

Pushing forwards, deeper into the apartment, Tyler found himself in his bedroom. He never even realised how tired he was until he saw the old bed, still messy from when he got up that morning.

He let out a light yawn, pulling his wallet from his pocket and setting it ontop of his dresser. His phone came next but he paused, eyes moving to look at the 10 numbers that made up Josh's phone number on the back of his hand. He almost wanted to ignore it. Dont put that damn number in your phone, hes just going to stress you out, his mind told him.

But a few clicks later and he was already adding the contact under the name 'J'.

Tyler's phone was off and so were his pants, preferring to sleep without both. He was asleep before he could even climb underneath the covers.

\---

It was months before Tyler even glanced at the contact again. He was too caught up in the thrill of selling illegal drugs, he assumed. Or maybe it was the fact that he denied that he needed help. Either way, Tyler wasnt picking up the damn phone and calling the cute yellow haired boy that was trying to steal him away from lung cancer (which was obviously his soulmate by now.)

It wasnt until Tyler was huddled in the corner of an alley that Josh's phone rang with an unfirmiliar number. 

Josh answered that phone call to light sniffles and a meek voice on the other end. This was when he finally found out Tyler's name, the first time he ever spoke it and made Tyler shiver. 

It took him about 10 minutes to reach him, watching as the dark haired boy in a dirty hood quite litterally climbed into his truck. 

Neither of them understood how this would change their lives, this one single moment that Tyler showed a weakness and accepted help and Josh was there.


End file.
